Valve and switch assemblies have been known for a number of years but with the recent emphasis on electric ignition systems for gas ranges interest in this type of assembly has increased substantially. Such assemblies should be as simple as possible in order to prevent failures, but at the same time, safe operation should be kept in mind. With recent requirements that a "child proof" gas burner valve be employed, the complexity of the actuating mechanism has increased, leading to substantial problems in designing a safe, trouble-free assembly.
Typical prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,120,589; 3,502,835; 3,971,904; 4,002,866; and 4,002,872. While all the devices in these patents operate satisfactorily for their purpose, none disclose an operating mechanism which operates the assembly and has a latch mechanism associated with it to render the assembly "child proof".